multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Solitariam Pacem
This story is about the Tikhio's discovery of their past. Who made them and for what purpose, it is possible this seems it can interfere with some people's planny-plan (I know it will with Holben's RP) but please don't worry. I will make things work out just fine :P Prologue: Discovery on Xusz A Tikhio fleet in orbit above Xusz was scanning the planet again. "Scan #138104629147 completed...no objects detected on the seafloor aside from our own structures." The Tikhio scanner reported to his officer. "...When will we finally find it!?" His commander yelled in a sudden rage while throwing his chair away. He was looking at Xusz's oceans and wondered exactly how many years they have been searching for it, how many were assigned to this task, how many had failed and how many saw this as a punishment. "Has the amphibious team had more succes?" He asked while pointing to the planet. "They have yet to report in, Sir. Their deadline passed 4 minutes ago so something must've happened, maybe they found it-" His SIC replied. "Or they failed and died of the pressure!" The Commander interrupted with his loud voice. The ship continued it's course and would fly over the capitol Crehool in 7 minutes. "If they don't report in when we fly ove the capitol I will mark them as MIA." The Commander eventually said as he took his chair again and sat in it. He was counting down the seconds and did not expect his team to report in, the last 10 seconds began to kick in and his SIC was counting them down out loud. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, o-...receiving signal. It originates from the deepest part of the ocean, at full speed it will take us 20 minutes." The SIC said while giving the necessary commands. Chapter 1: Following traces After a flight through Xusz's orbit of 20 minutes the ship had reached the right location and they began descending. "I have ordered an amphibious vehicle to bring us to the seafloor as I can't seem to be able to contact the team, Sir." The SIC reported. It took the ship 3 minutes to descend to the surface's ocean and they were able to transfer to a submergeable vehicle that was waiting for them. As soon as everything was ready the vehicle submerged, the Tikhio Light Cruiser stayed behind waiting for it's crew to return. The crew's sensors quickly couldn't detect anymore light as the vehicle was getting deeper and deeper. "Has contact with the team been established yet?" The Commander asked, his SIC shook his head and he grunted. At the dark seabottom there were many luminous fish and algea, at a certain moment the whole vehicle trembled as a huge creature swam past them. A descent of 35 minutes eventually took them to their destination, a small tower of unknown origin. "I do not recall we made a base in here." The Commander said as his troops looked at it in awe, it did not match with the architecture of any of the species they know. As they came closer to the tower it was revealed to be much bigger than they originaly thought and their vehicle began acting odd. "Sir? The systems are glitching, I'm getting unwanted commands all over my screen!" The ship's operator reported. The Commander stood up to go take a look but fell down as the ship began shaking heavily. "What's going on!?" He demanded to know. A door was opening at the side of the tower that began sucking them in, they were sucked in by some beam as the ship could escape some of the hardest currents. After a short struggle the ship was sucked in and the doors had closed themselves again. "What did just happen?" The Commander once more demanded to know. One of his men wanted to answer the question but was stopped by a fellow soldier who said it was meant rhetorical. "Sir, connection established!" Someone yelled. "Amph-team, report!...Does anyone read me!?" The Commander yelled through the comm channels without any succes. As nobody responded he gave the command for everyone to charge their weapons in order to prepare for battle. They left the ship as soon as the room was drained and scanned the room. A big spherical room with a platform in the middle connecting to a door. The troops knew the drill and had spread along the platform and some were at the door. By the time the Commander had sent a message to the Server everything was done and he left the ship to see his men did as expected of them. The troops at the door had been analysing it to find a way of opening it, no sensor, no codepad, no anything. And blasting the door wouldn't help either as it was hardened and they had no heavy weapons with them or explosives. "Status of the door?" The Commander asked. "No way in Sir, no pad, no sensor, nothing." The soldier who analysed the door replied "Is it electronical?" The Commander wished to know. "Yes...we can...enter it...Sorry Sir." The soldier answered. The Commander walked to the door and transfered himself into it opening it in the proces, he had to deal with some pretty advanced firewalls though. When he transfered himself back to his body the doors had opened already and his men were awaiting his orders. "Do I have to repeat myself every mission? Just go in." He said. His men slowly walked in with their weapons primed in case anything shows up. Scans revealed a round tunnel that would end up in a tube leading down very deep, an elevator. They walked the tunnel and gathered on the elevator, when activated lights were shining on the platform and alongside it. A buzzing sound could be heard as the platform began to descend at a reasonable speed. "Entities detected! State your business!" A voice echoed. "Where did that came from!?" Everyone asked while they could trace back the origin by the sound. "Why should we tell you anything? Computer!" The Commander yelled. "Simple, either you do as I say or you die." It replied. "We do not die, we are Tikhio! Kill our body and we will rejoin the Server!" The Commander yelled trying to outsmart the voice. "Tikhio? Searching database. please wait..." It said as the elevator stopped, "No matching records found, closest match, Thoaklon. State your business and mention your homeplanet, maybe then I'll be able to find a match!" The voice said. "We are Tikhio forces, we are from Kurto and are searching a team of troops that are lost in here." The Commander explained. "One moment...Kurto was found in database, welcome Legatum." The voice said, soon after the elevator resumed it's descent. "Legatum? What are you talking about?" The Commander yelled, the voice did not answer and he almost kicked a soldier of the elevator. "Don't heed it too much Sir." The SIC said trying to change his Commander's thoughts. The elevator's descent had ended without any trouble, a door opened and showed a long, lit tunnel. They scanned it and saw it was too long to still be above the gound, they had gone completally underground and did not seem to be troubled by the pressure. When the Commander gave the order his troops began walking through the tunnel. "Any idea of what this all is?" The SIC asked while keeping his attention at his surroundings. "hopefully a revelation...either that or a ticket for reasigning us to another unit." The Commander replied. A walk of 2 hours had passed until they eventually spotted the end, but this would take them yet another hour. Eventually they came out in a darkened open space with many high, empty, white steel bookcases. Dust was present everywhere and decay was showing clear signs of winning the battle against durability. "What is this room? Some sort of library?" A soldier asked while touching one of the bookcases, the small vibration created by touching it caused the bookcase to collapse and create a chain reaction that destroyed all bookcases on the left side. "Euhm...oops I guess?" He said as only defence. The Commander walked to him and punched him adding a small electrical charge to it to actually harm him. "Do you have any idea how old this all is!?" He yelled at the soldier while threatening to punch him again. Lights began to activate in the central walkway and led to a console. "Don't touch anything!" The Commander yelled at the soldier while he himself walked towards the console. He put his hand on it and activated the systems causing all lights to activate. The bookcases were filled with thousands of holographic books, a moody music began playing in the background and a hologram of an unknown organic race appeared on top of the console. "Greetings." It said. One of the soldiers, more precisely the one who destroyed the bookcase, took one of the holographic books and began reading it. "What are you?" The Commander asked. "I am a holographical copy of the Qyuuth known as Ryuzaar to serve as a caretaker and librarian of the Credhoolan." It replied. "Are you, sorry for defining it this way, a dumb A.I.?" The Commander asked while inspecting the console. The hologram stepped from the console and came closer to the Commander who stepped backwards out of fear of anything bad to happen. "Comparing to your definition of dumb A.I. ...no. Compared to other A.I.'s of my creators, yes. Many of my creators had made A.I.'s far more advanced than me, they needed a simple A.I. that would not rebel and obey their master without hesitation." The hologram answered, it stepped around the Commander who saw that one of his soldiers was reading the holographic book and he ordered to put it down receiving the response he isn't touching anything as it is holographic. "What's this...? A part of the library broke down?" The hologram noticed. The soldier reading the holographic book heard this, put the book away and tried to remain hidden. "Yeah...an accident that happened some minutes ago." The Commander said. "According to the decay I must've been out pretty long. What year is it?" The hologram said while inspecting the bookcase. "At this moment it is exactly the 4th millenia AM." The Commander replied while wondering how old this hologram actually is. "It's a shame, according to the current year this bookcase was about 4.5 trillion years old." All Tikhio in the room looked at the hologram, if they had faces they would've had an astonished look. "Did you just say 4.5 trillion years old?" The Commander wished to know. "Yes, our species thrived brilliantly once in Lacus. After some event of which we never knew the cause not many of us were left. We settled in Arelus as we could not reach Lacus anymore, all of our worlds, gone into thin air." It explained as if reliving it all. "And how do you know about us? And most important of all, what is Legatum?" The Commander asked. "My creators too vanished, the last record they added was in 4.4992 trillion BM. After that I was alone, but I knew I wouldn't be forever. The last record contained plans for a race of synthetics." "We?" The Tikhio wished to know. "No, they were placed on Yargh. And as I was saying, I was alone for a long time, however, a Boltzmann Entity sometimes came to visit me. But after several million years I had to shut down due to power shortage. My guardian Delhak, the one who most likely called you Legatum, worked on a better generator and thus could stay active for an unknown amount of time. For your other question, Legatum means Legacy. However, it was not of our language and was added while I was offline with the help of a memory key." "And our team that came here?" "Delhak probably tore them apart..." "Do you have any knowledge about the synthectics of Yargh?" "No, I-...wait, the memory key contains data I hadn't examined yet...A location, the Eria Galaxy, Yargh is located there. It began sending a signal 7, now 9 seconds ago." Category:Tikhio Category:Fiction